when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Andrews
"Carlos told me there's a kindergartener class clown named Larry Andrews. Like him, he too is funny as well. Luan Loud should be feared by him. The Empire of the Rising Sun should envy and fear this when the Kindergarten Detectives, who are now super spies, are going to kick some Coalition butt out of Earth." --Su Ji-Hoon, Kindergarten Super Spies Larry Andrews is a Caucasian boy with a brown hair and hazel eyes in Kindergarten Detectives. He is Kyomi Alexander's class clown. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he remains as a joker of the Kindergarten Detectives, but she's now a real super spy, thus making him more serious and less funnier. He would now be having a combed/gelled hair and also wearing a black tuxedo jacket (including a purple handkerchief), matching tuxedo pants (including a black leather belt), a pair of black dress socks, a pair of black leather shoes, a light orange dress shirt (including a yellow vest and a yellow cummerbund), a yellow-and-blue pinstripe necktie, a pair of white formal gloves and a blue wristwatch on his left wrist. He can also have a magical tie clip with a blue seven-shaped gem on the top of his necktie, a pair of magical cufflinks with yellow blue seven-shaped gems on each side of his wrists, a magical lapel pin with a blue seven-shaped gem on the right side of his tuxedo jacket's lapel and a magical collar pin with two purple blue seven-shaped gems on each side of his dress shirt's collar. For his underwear, he also wears light blue boxer shorts underneath his tuxedo pants and a light blue tank top underneath his dress shirt. For his compression garments, he too wears leggings underneath his tuxedo pants. He would wield the following weapons: an M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (which was borrowed from the United Nations Space Command), a Beretta M9 (which was borrowed from the Italian Army), an AA-12 Cotton Candy (borrowed from the Sugarlandic Royal Army), a Heckler & Koch G11 (borrowed from the German Army), an M1-C Garand, an M1-L1 triple-pulse rifle, an M1014, an M102 Howitzer, a M107A1, an M110, a T182 Sniper Rifle, a TAR-21 Assault Candy, a TH-5 Assault Rifle, an M11, a Kord machine gun, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, an RG-6 grenade launcher, a Saiga-12, an RG-6, an RPG-28, an RPK, a Dust AK-47 and a MAT-49. Like all the other Kindergarten Detectives, she would also wield the following weapons: an MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System, an MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (which both of these weapons were borrowed from the United Nations Space Command), an StG 44, an STL-A1, a Gewehr 98, a Mondragón rifle, an M1014 Combat Candy and a SPAS-12 Combat Cotton (which both of these shotguns were borrowed from Baroness Von Bon Bon). Because he's now a super spy, he will now wield the following gadgets: a Chef Outfit, a pair of Chicken Knuckles, a Chicle, a Chunk of Beauty Clay, a pair of Clear Goggles, a Cock-A-Doodle Fu Instruction Book, a Coin Trap, a Congeal Pill, a Memory Spray, a Tickle Taser, a few of Electric Gumballs, a Machete Elatic Wonder and an R.A.L.P.H. Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67 (Loreal Harris), but is asked with permission for When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. *Despite their last names, he and Ruby Andrews are not related. Category:Characters